Teen Titans Toons: Shower Tunes
by BlueWarrior 2.0
Summary: The title says it all
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titan Toons **

**Hello, so as i'm writing my main stories i'll also be writing some mini-stories to entertain y'all. **

**These are the Teen Titans Toons. short stories on the everyday life of the Teen Titans.**

**I don't own The Teen Titans**

**Enjoy episode 1**

Shower Tunes.

It was morning time in Titans Tower and the main room was empty, except for Silkie who was looking forward to a food filled bowl.

Only to find it empty.

Angry he was trying to look for the titans to be feed, so he started to crawl across the tower looking for the titans, to confront them.

Soon Silkie was entering towards Beast Boy's room when he heard a familiar tune. Curious the worm courageously entered the Green Guys Room.

After escaping the jungle that was Beast Boy's room, Silkie peaked over to see Beast Boy in the shower. (curtain obviously closed.) When the music got louder.

The silhouette of Beast Boy had a bar of soap as a microphone and started to sing.

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**Love can touch us one time**_

_**And last for a lifetime**_

_**And never let go till we're gone**_

Now forgetting Trouble in Tokyo. This Beast Boy's singing voice sounds like a monkey trying to rap.

Which was the exact reason why Silkie grabbed a video camera and started to record the show.

**_Love was when I loved you_**

**_One true time I hold to_**

**_In my life we'll always go on_**

**_Near, far, wherever you are_**

**_I believe that the heart does go on_**

**_Once more you open the door_**

**_And you're here in my heart_**

**_And my heart will go on and on_**

And when Beast Boy hit that high note, glass literally did break.

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear,**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on.**_

Silkie exited the bathroom snickering to himself...only to hear another familiar titan jamming out.

Not wanting to miss this opportunity Silkie skidded into Cyborg's room to hear him singing in the shower.

"How can Cyborg take a shower if he's part robot." thought Silkie.

"Because its a fanfic, anything can happen. Now shut up and stick to the script." I said.

Silkie once again peaked over to see Cyborg dancing in the shower. And he started to sing.

_**Just a small town girl**_

_**Livin' in a lonely world**_

_**She took the midnight train**_

_**Goin' anywhere**_

Now Cyborg's singing was actually worse than Beast Boy's not by much...but still bad.

_**Just a city boy**_

_**Born and raised in South Detroit**_

_**He took the midnight train**_

_**Goin' anywhere**_

It was here that Cyborg started to do full out dance routine, and it took all of Silkie's man power to not laugh.

_**Workin' hard to get my fill**_

_**Everybody wants a thrill**_

_**Payin' anything to roll the dice**_

_**Just one more time**_

_**Some will win**_

_**Some will lose**_

_**Some were born to sing the blues**_

_**Oh, the movie never ends**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

Soon Silkie had to control himself, this was better than Beast Boy's rendition to "My Heart will Go On." by Celine Dion.

_**Don't stop believin'**_

_**Hold on to the feelin'**_

_**Streetlights, people**_

_**Don't stop believin'**_

_**Hold on**_

_**Streetlights, people**_

Silkie quickly exited Cyborg's room...only to hear a certain Tamaran "singing"

This time Silkie "flew" to Starfire's bathroom to see the alien doing something that nobody should ever witness.

Thats right Starfire was rapping.

(**_Yoooouuuu!)_**

**_Soulja boy I tell 'em_**

**_Hey I got a new dance fo you all called the soulja boy_**

**_(Yoooouuuu!)_**

**_You gotta punch then crank back three times from left to right_**

**_(Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh yeeeeaaaah!)_**

And lets just say that Starfire's singing made Beast Boy and Cyborg's singing sound like Frank Sinatra

**_Soulja boy off in this hoe_**

**_Watch me crank it_**

**_Watch me roll_**

**_Watch me crank that soulja boy_**

**_Then super man that hoe_**

**_Now watch me you_**

**_(crank that soulja boy)_**

**_Now watch me you_**

**_(crank that soulja boy)_**

**_Now watch me you_**

**_(crank that soulja boy)_**

**_Now watch me you_**

**_(crank that soulja boy)_**

And to make matters worse Starfire was doing the Soulja Boy dance, Silkie was punching the floor trying not to laugh.

**_Soulja boy off in this hoe_**

**_Watch me lean and watch me rock_**

**_Super man that hoe_**

**_Then watch me crank that Robocop_**

**_Super fresh, now watch me jock_**

**_Jocking on them haters man_**

**_When I do that soulja boy_**

**_I lean to the left and crank that thang_**

**_(now you)_**

**_I'm jocking on your (censord) (censored) _**

**_And if we get the fighting_**

**_Then I'm (censoring) on your (censored) (censor)_**

**_You catch me at your local party_**

**_Yes I crank it everyday_**

**_Haters getting mad cause_**

**_"I got me some bathing apes"_**

**_Aim to clean off in this (censored)_**

**_Watch me crank it_**

**_Watch me roll_**

**_Watch me crank that Roosevelt_**

**_And super soak that (censor) _**

Around the 10th time of that last verse Silkie had seen enough, and had enough footage...that was until he heard the unthinkable.

Silkie gulped as he entered Raven's room. Every little thing in that room wanted to kill him, but his fears were overshadowed by the demoness's song choice.

**_Let's go to the mall, everybody!_**

"Oh. Hell. No." thought Silky as he got him camera ready.

**_Come on Jessica, come on Tori,_**

**_Let's go to the mall, you won't be sorry_**

**_Put on your jelly bracelets_**

**_And your cool graffiti coat_**

**_At the mall, having fun is what it's all about_**

**_I haven't done my homework yet (That's OK!)_**

**_And you know how my parents get (Whatever!)_**

**_I don't care,'cause all my friends are gonna be there_**

**_Let's go to the mall today_**

Now Raven's singing voice...is complicated, basically it's the results you would get if you combined the talents of Robin Sparkles, Rebecca Black, Dora the Explorer, A braying Goat, and Raven's monotone rap in a more positive tone. In short, it made Silkie laugh so hard he was shaking.

**_Everybody come and play_**

**_Throw every last care away_**

**_Lets go to the mall, today_**

**_Lets go to the mall everybody!_**

**_There's this boy I like_**

**_Met him at the food court_**

**_He's got hair like Gretzky_**

**_And he does jumps on his skateboard_**

**_I hope he asks me out_**

**_Takes me to my favorite spot_**

**_It'll be just him and me_**

**_(But don't forget the robot)_**

**_Dad says I'm too young to date (Lame!)_**

**_But baby, I don't want to wait (Let's do it!)_**

**_That's OK, I'm going to rock your body anyway_**

**_I'm going to rock your body 'til Azarath Day._**

**_Everybody come and play_**

**_Throw every last care away_**

**_Let's go to the mall today_**

Silkie was about to leave, but then he got more as he saw.

Raven's rapping everyone, and with her soap microphone.

**_I went to the mall with a couple of friends_**

**_I had a whole week's allowance to spend_**

**_I want hoop earrings and a Benetton shirt_**

**_We came here to shop and we came here to flirt_**

**_I turned around and who should I see_**

**_My daddy demon Trigon._**

**_He said, "Young lady, I don't approve."_**

**_So I had to get down and bust a crazy move_**

**_Hit it Fred, come on_**

**_Let's go to the mall_**

In fact the camera was shaking so badly due to Silkie's laugher that it was focusing on the ground, until Silkie picked it up.

**_Let's go to the mall, everybody!_**

**_Everybody come and play_**

**_Throw every last care away_**

**_Let's go to the mall today_**

**_Everybody loves the mall!_**

**_Everybody come and play (Yeah!)_**

**_Throw every last care away (I love my hoop earrings!)_**

**_Let's go to the mall today_**

But when Raven let out that giggle near the end of the song, Silkie had to run out of the room before he started laughing hysterically.

But even this grand show was no match because Silkie heard something so disturbing that he almost didn't want to enter The Boy Wonder's room.

Silkie gasped to see Robin dancing to a group that no one would ever think about for this guy.

But with a flick of his soapbar Robin started.

**_You're insecure,_**

**_Don't know what for,_**

**_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_**

**_Don't need make-up,_**

**_To cover up,_**

**_Being the way that you are is enough,_**

Silkie could barely hold it in, the boy wonder...THE boy wonder was singing One Direction.

**_Everyone else in the room can see it,_**

**_Everyone else but you,_**

**_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_**

**_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_**

**_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_**

**_You don't know,_**

**_Oh, oh,_**

**_You don't know you're beautiful,_**

**_If only you saw what I can see,_**

**_You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_**

**_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_**

**_You don't know,_**

**_Oh, oh,_**

**_You don't know you're beautiful,_**

**_Oh, oh,_**

**_That's what makes you beautiful_**

Robin's singing voice was pretty much as bad as the other four titans singing voice...combined...times a million...with a dying animal.

**_So c-come on._**

**_You got it wrong._**

**_To prove I'm right_**

**_I put it in a song._**

**_I don't know why_**

**_You're being shy,_**

**_And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_**

Robin's bathroom was actually starting to shake in disgust, Silkie couldn't imagine someone listening to this by choice...maybe the Titans could use this to fight off super villains.

**_That's what makes you beautiful_**

**_Na na na na na na na na na na_**

**_Na na na na na na _**

Soon Robin sang in a voice so weird that it sounded like Lloyd Christmas's "Most annoying sound in the world."

**_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_**

**_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_**

**_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_**

And now Robin sang in a high pitches voice that make glass shatter.

**_You don't know,_**

**_Oh oh,_**

**_You don't know you're beautiful,_**

**_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_**

**_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_**

**_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_**

**_You don't know,_**

**_Oh oh,_**

**_You don't know you're beautiful,_**

**_If only you saw what I can see,_**

**_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_**

**_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_**

**_You don't know,_**

**_Oh oh,_**

**_You don't know you're beautiful,_**

**_Oh oh,_**

**_You don't know you're beautiful,_**

**_Oh oh,_**

**_That's what makes you beautiful._**

"Good Night Jump City I love you!" yelled Robin.

Silkie was gasping from laugher as he was laughing nonstop throughout the whole song.

Soon he looked at the video camera, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Time for payback." thought Silkie.

**Later that day.**

The titans were relaxing, Robin was reading the Newspaper, Starfire was "cooking", Beast Boy was on his phone, Cybord was listening to some music. And Raven was reading.

"We interrupt this program for some breaking news." announced the reporter.

"Titans Trouble!" yelled Robin.

Soon all five titans were watching the television.

A female reporter was on location near the titans tower.

"We have just received footage of the titans doing "abnormal" things when there isn't trouble, take a look." said the reporter.

Soon the scene cut to Beast Boy singing "My Heart will Go On" by Celine Dion.

Beast Boy's mouth was side open. And after a split second the other titans started laughing, heck even Raven let out a giggle.

"Hey Beast Boy, did you let go of Rose!" laughed Cyborg.

"Beast Boy, James Cameron called there remaking Titanic and their looking for a new Jack." Robin laughed.

Starfire was laughing. "Beast Boy sounds like a dying N'korkal Nit"

Raven had a smile. "Now everyone lets leave Beast Boy alone." she said.

"Thank You." said Beast Boy.

"I mean its not his fault that- aw screw it you look more like Rose to me." laughed Raven.

Soon the Titans were laughing at Beast Boy.

Until Cyborg's rendition of "Don't Stop Believen" by Journey aired.

Soon The Titans were laughing harder as Cyborg hid his face.

"And I thought I was bad!" laughed Beast Boy.

"This just keeps getting better and better!" laughed Robin.

"Please my blofers are killing me." laughed Stafire.

"Now Cyborg, I heard they're having auditions for the Glee club in McKinnly High School." laughed Raven.

This comment got everyone laughing.

But once Starfire's version of "Crank that Soulja Boy" by Soulja Boy aired.

The Titans lost it.

Starfire hid her head in shame.

"I feel like a disgrace klorbag." she said.

"That was actually worse than a Tamaranian folk song." laughed Cyborg.

"They should rename you to Swagfire." laughed Beast Boy.

But Raven and Robin were actually laughing so hard that Robin fell on the floor hitting his head on the sofa, and Raven covering her face to shield her muffled laughter.

However this was nothing compared to Raven's "Lets go to the Mall." by fictional singer Robin Sparkles.

Raven put her hood up and was deep red when she saw the other titans laughing so hard.

Beast Boy turned into a hyena so he could laugh more.

Cyborg actually ripped off his right arm and started banging on this head with it.

Starfire was rolling on the floor laughing.

And Robin was laughing so hard, that he was holding onto Raven for support in tears, before he pulled of Raven's cloak. And started to roll around being wrapped Raven's cloak like a burrito.

"I hate you guys." said Raven in a monotone voice.

"Okay I think we're done here." said Robin.

But it was too late, as Robin's silhouette was shaking his butt to the camera singing "What makes you Beautiful." by One Direction.

And lets just say that the tower was shaking violently due to the titans laughter.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were holding on to each other and rolling around laughing in their own puddle of tears.

Starfire was laughing massively as she started to fly around the world as her laugher was heard by everyone in the world.

But Raven was the worst. She could even make a sound she was laughing so hard, she was crying she was on the floor, her powers were acting up, but she really did not care.

Robin covered himself in Raven's cloak.

Even the reporter was laughing.

Jump City was laughing.

All of the villains from jail were laughing.

Even Slade fell out of his chair from laughing too hard.

And from the Justice League Watch Tower Superman kept playing the clip over and over again.

"Never gets old." laughed The Flash

Batman was currently on the floor punching the floor, in tears laughing.

And the other members were gasping for air from laughing too much.

The natives from Tamaran were laughing.

Azarath was shaking from too much laughter.

And all the way from Hell Trigon was wiping his fiery tears from laughing too hard.

In short the entire universe was laughing.

And after playing back all five videos, the entire universe was roaring with laughter as the Titans had to spend the next 6 months in hiding due to their humility.

And during all that a certain worm was laying on a mountain of hundred dollar bills smiling like he had just won the lottery.

"Oh wait I did." laughed Silkie as he dove into his money.

**Moral of this Story**

**NEVER forget to feed your alien worm pet, because he WILL get you back!**

**The End.**

**Well how was that, just a simple one shot. Tune in next week for another episode of Teen Titans Toon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a Shout to the songs I "borrowed" for this Fanfic. Which I DO NOT own, they are owned by their respective performers.

They include.

My Heart will Go On: Performed and OWNED by Celin Dion

Don't Stop Believen: Performed and OWNED by Journey

Crank that Souja Boy: Performed and OWNED by Soulja Boy

Lets Go to The Mall: Performed by Colbie Smulders as Robin Sherbasky as Robin Sparkles. OWNED by How I Met your Mother whitch is OWNED by 20th Century Fox

And What makes you Beautiful: Performed and OWNED by One Direction.

And anything thing else that I mentioned in this Toon, I do NOT own

Okay just didn't want to get sued.

Later!


End file.
